pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Calling
The first episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb go into the forest to rescue a baby bear. Doofenshmirtz tries to create a wildfire in the forest so he can create a new evil lair. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching the news. There's a news flash! A baby bear is lost in the forest and can't find its family! It yelps for help. Phineas thinks that they need to do something about that, so him and Ferb race off to the forest. Then, he wonders if Perry would want to come. Perry enters his lair from under a tree. Monogram tells Perry that this is an urgent mission, because hundreds of flora and fauna are in danger of Doofenshmirtz's newest scheme. He must head to the forest before it's too late. Perry hops into his hovercar and races to the forest. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb try to locate the baby bear. They try deciphering its yelp. According to Ferb, it's approximately 30 by 46 degrees south. Phineas just believes Ferb is right and they go find the baby bear. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Doof is polishing off his latest Inator. Perry comes and is trapped once again in a shark trap. Doof said he had that trap left over. He presents the Wildfire-Inator. The name says it all, he will cause a wildfire in the forest, burn down everything, and build a new evil empire. He claims that there's nothing that Perry can do about this scheme. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb find the bear. They try to relax it, and they were going to go find his family. They venture through tons of trees, bushes, and other types of vegetation. Sure enough, the bear's family is nearby. Meanwhile, Perry manages to escape his trap with a file. Doof is surprised. He press the button to get the Inator working, but it's not working. He presses it several times before he realizes it was a Inator that needs to be plugged in. He just gives Perry a hammer to destroy the Inator. He leaves and lets Perry have a ball destroying the machine. Perry just drops the hammer and leaves. The Inator is eventually mauled by a pack of wolves. Phineas and Ferb return the bear to its family. Even though the bears can't talk, they looked like they were happy that the boys returned their son safely. Phineas and Ferb say goodbye to the bears. They were both happy they could do a good deed today. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line *"I believe the calling is coming from 30 degrees by 46 degrees south" *"Good bye" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Under a tree Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz polishing his Inator! Continuity *Perry is trapped in a shark trap again ("Interview With a Platypus") Allusions *'Nickelback': An instrumental of "How You Remind Me" plays when the boys venture off to find the bear's family Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39